


Tastes like real milk because it is!

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels (Supernatural) as Slaves, Body Horror, Bondage, Capture, Degradation, Dildos, Edge Play, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hurt Castiel, Injections, Kidnapped Castiel, Kidnapper Dean Winchester, Kidnapping, Kinktober 2018, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Breeding, Milking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Castiel, Other, Split Lip, Toys, angels (Supernatural) as animals, forced lacation, hurt wings, no comfort, this is how medicine works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 26 -Lactation |Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter |ToysCastiel, a free range omega angel, is captured and brought in to become a milker on the Winchester farm. He has no idea what's happening, but the vet attending his transition inot becoming a milking cow is "kind" enough to talk him through the process. (Inlcudes a lot of bogus medical stuff, and a lot of hurt Cas)





	Tastes like real milk because it is!

Cas whimpered around the large, yet squishy gag as the dildo splitting him in half started  _ moving _ . Mere hours ago he’d been flying free without a care in the world, and now? Now he was here. 

Wherever  _ here _ was.

So far, here was mostly walls. Walls inside of walls, because Cas had been awake and cognant enough when they dragged him out of the net, and he’d already been inside a building then. 

Too disoriented to try and fight the humans as they bound his wings, he’d been shoved into the smaller room _ here _ and made they’d made sure he’d not be wriggling his way out of it again. Straps under his arms kept him upright, and connected to the ceiling. Cuffs kept his arms back, further pinning his wings. And the manacles around his ankles kept his feet firmly on the floor. 

As far as he could see - and  _ feel _ \- everything was spelled. Not that he’d ben magaicking his way out of anything with his mouth stuffed. He could bite down on the ball, but there was no way he was getting it out with the strap holding it in place tied off far out of his reach.

The dildo had been the worst of the indignities. 

Shoved into his hole no matter how hard he tried to protest the action. With lube taking the place of his natural slick it wasn’t too painful. But no omega wanted lube. If you weren’t wet, you weren’t in the mood, and no alpha worth his stripes went any further.

Blinded by frantic tears, he hadn’t even been able to see who was doing the defiling. Hidden behind his back as they worked, the humans were anonymous.Not that they were kind, or clinical while they worked unseen.

Grabbing at his unprotected balls, pulling and pushing at the dildo to get it fully seated. They’d  _ laughed _ when muffled angry noises morphed into muffled sounds of unwanted pleasure. 

And it  _ was _ unwanted. The maker knew he hadn’t asked for this and was not enjoying it no matter how much his body responded. It wasn’t his fault. 

The thing inside of his ass was curved and hit all the pressure spots inside of him with pinpoint precision. With the shape that correct, the humans had probably used an actual alpha cock as a guide. 

A human slapped his rear, jostling him as he tried to rise onto tiptoes; away from the dildo. Gravity didn’t help, straining his poor body didn’t help. It was anchored somehow. Stuck inside his hole and going nowhere but back and forth without ever leaving him enough space to hop off

Cas struggled despite the knowledge that this wasn’t something he was getting out of, and the jerky movements made the dildo move  _ more _ . With all three of his prostates getting solid contact, his body was responding, and it made him fight more.

Cas didn’t want to respond to such an invasion. 

Tears spilled across his cheeks, and one of the men tying him down patted him on the cheek. For two seconds, Castiel hoped that this man would see how wrong this whole thing was and release him. But the man moved away, checking the straps that held down his wings.

Being left alone was better and worse at the same time.

There was no one to see his humiliation, but that did not mean it wasn’t happening. He was still caught. Strung up like some sort of prize and fucked like he was in heat. And he wasn’t. He was very much not in heat, and even with his body sluggishly producing slick and his dick reaching up his mind was very  _ very _ present. 

It was hours before the door opened again, and this time only one man walked through it. One man, and a sturdy looking plastic case; worn, and well used. Cas wasn’t sure what he should fear more. The man with the cold green eyes, or the box he held.

“Hey there, can you understand me?”

None of the others had tried speaking to him. They’d spoken to each other, and they’d laughed, but they’d treated him like a dumb animal. He breathed through his nose, warry. 

“I know some angels can speak English. It would be easier if you did. Just nod or something.”

As he spoke, the man set his case down, sliding it against one of the walls and clicking it open with deft fingers. He kept his eyes on Cas, fingers so adept at the task that they didn’t need visual confirmation to work. It meant that this man worked here, with captured angels, on a frequent basis. Mute, Cas stared back without letting on what he knew. 

Even with the dildo and the pleasure it brought, he could think, and thinking meant he could try to escape.

“Oh well.”

The man flipped the top of the case up, revealing a neat array of bottled, boxes, tools, and things wrapped in plastic. He picked up a plastic looking rod the size and thickness of a finger.

“See this?” The man’s tone was light, purely explanatory. Castiel’s eyes focussed on the item, and that was fine. Even if he hadn’t understood a single word the man was saying, he’d look.  “I’m going to shove this thing all the way down your dick.”

Castiel’s eyes widened, legs automatically tugging at the restraints in an effort to shield himself. No way would that fit. No way. No way.

“Aah. So you do understand me. Good. Good.”

The plastic rod was tossed back into the open box, and Cas knew he’d been fooled. He reared back, trying to get any form of distance between him and the man as he approached. It only forced the dildo deeper.

“Shhhh. Easy. It’s fine.”

The man cradled his face, thumb tracing his lips and opening up the split Cas had forgotten about. The sting settled on top of the other hurts and fears; on top of the simmering pleasure.

“You don’t know what’s happening. You want to keep some semblance of control. I get it.”

The hands kept moving, smooth and confident like the man’s voice. He prodded at his muscles, checked the bindings, checked the dildo and the slick now running down his legs with near indifference while he talked.

“Not that you have any control. Not anymore. Not ever again. And yes, that’s hard to accept, but you will. You are no longer free, and you will  _ never  _ fly again, and every action you take will be dictated by the humans that own and work for this farm.”

Farm?

“And lucky for you, we just filled our breeder quota. Or unlucky. Who knows? Maybe you like spending your life knocked up and laying eggs. Bet we’d get some nice looking chicks out of you.”

Horror made Cas shiver, head shaking no as images flashed before his eyes. No way did he ever want to be with egg for the rest of his life.

“No? Ah well. You’re here for something else anyway. No eggs required.” 

The man was caressing his chest now, hands cupping his pecs and fingers finding his nipples. With his prostates already stimulated they were very sensitive to touch. Something the man seemed to know, because he smiled knowingly as he rolled them between his fingers despite Cas’s full body shudders.

“Excellent. Very responsive. Good. Good. With the amount of slick you’re already producing you’ll do great!”

Cas sagged in his bonds when the man retreated. Nipples blissfully untouched once more. He knew they were sensitive, and loved playing with them when he pleasured himself … but a human knowing the very same thing was  _ mortifying _ .

“We’ll get you branded later, but this will have to do for now.”

Cas balked when the plastic stick reappeared, but the green eyed man did not grab for his exposed cock to torture it. Instead he pulled one end off and used the now exposed, black tip to scrawl something onto his shoulder instead. 

“There. Now to get you in working order.”

The next item to appear out of the case was packed in plastic and paper, but Cas could see the needle gleaming through the packaging. 

“Not afraid of needles, are you boy? Not that it matters.” The man laughed, eyes sparkling as Cas contorted his body within every inch of space he had. 

“We could do this the old fashioned way.” Cas tried to yell, but the man grabbed one of his nipples, holding it tight between thumb and forefinger. “Get you lined up with one of our amped up alphas, and let nature take its course.”

The prick of the needle made Cas scream, eyes wide and wild yet trained on his chest. Watching it flit in and out of the skin near his nipple. He didn’t see the man’s thumb press down on the plunger, but he could feel the wasp sting of whatever had been injected into half of his chest.

“But where would the fun be in that when I can just pump you full of the correct hormones like this?”

The tears alone were humiliating, but it made it a lot harder to breathe. The gag let a bit of air in, but with his nose clogged with tears he was gasping. The man patted his needle mared skin, sending Cas’s body into shivers when he unwrapped a second syringe. 

“Lets me turn these empty nipples into teats with nothing but a quick little prick.” He gestured at the dildo still pumping in and out of his sore hole. “And a larger one back there too. Can’t forget the prostate stimulation, can we now?”

Cas didn’t stop shivering when the man grabbed his other nipple. It was worse now that he knew what was coming. The things the man was saying didn’t make much sense. Teats? The pricks were quick and stung just as bad. Leaving Cas sniffling and whimpering.

“There.” Cas didn’t see where he got the cloth from, but it stank of antiseptic. “All done. That should to last you for the next few months.” 

Leaving Cas to regain his bearings, the man cleaned up. 

“Let’s give you a try, shall we?”

Cas couldn’t comprehend where this was going, despair curling around the edges of his psyche when his nipples again were the target. The rest of his chest was under attack too, the muscles squeezed and massaged.

As far as Cas could see there was no point to this. Just human cruelty. 

It took minutes of massaging, probably distributing whatever had been injected, but Cas could feel the change. His chest felt hot, then tight as his skin  _ stretched _ . 

“There we go.” The man cooed. “Look at those gorgeous udders.”

Seemingly pleased with his swollen chest, the man centred his attention on Castiel’s nipples; already perky and aching.

He knew what he was doing, this man. Castiel felt his body react as his nipples were squeezed, pulled, twisted, pinched. The non-stop stimulation had his blood scream with pleasure even as his eyes held his horror. 

Whatever had been in that syringe, it had  _ changed _ something. It had changed something in his chest … his glands. He’d never been with egg, but he’d seen other angels give birth and raise their little fledgling angels, and_

“And look at that dick, you kinky little thing!”

Cas whimpered. He didn’t desire this. Any of it. It was invasive, and humiliating, and so very unwanted, and it was designed it make his body abandon thoughts.

With a start, Castiel realised his chest was wet.

“Perfect.”

The man crowed. Fingers pulling and squeezing, pulling and squeezing. Over and over, and over, and … he was being milked. Like thunder on a clear day it shook Castiel more than the sliding dildo in his ass. 

He. as being. Milked.  _ Milked _ ! 

Histeria rising all at once, he thrashed till he couldn’t breathe anymore. The man laughed, releasing one of his nipples to suckle on it instead.

The pressure of lips and the harsh vacuum made Cas mewl. 

It felt  _ good _ . After all the humiliation, it somehow felt good.

The scrape of teeth brought him back, this was not good. He didn't want it. He didn’t. He  _ didn’t _ .

The man stepped back, wiping the milk on his fingers on Cas’s heaving stomach.

“Not as large as a woman’s, but you angels produce fast.” He licked at his lips. “And so fucking good.”

Cas flinched when the man flicked at his dribbling nipples.

“Fucking delicacy right there big boy.”

He was  _ food _ ? Cas sniffed.

“We’ll give it a day or two for the colostrum to pass, and then we’ll move you to a larger barn with the rest of the milkers.”

The man rummaged through his case again, bringing strange cups with tubes with him. Cas looked at them with tired trepidation. What cherry would be placed on top of his degradation.

His ass ached.

“We’ve got a fancier setup in the barn. But this is plenty for in here.”

The man was too happy. Too smiley. Too pleased with his handiwork. 

Cas hated him for it.

Hated himself for looking at the man’s lips ... his chest ached already with milk that needed to get out.

“You can count on every farm hand to stop by to give you a suck, but we’ve got to keep you hooked up to get the flow going. Gives you a chance to get used to the machines anyway.”

He hooked the plastic tubes into the wall, and the cups made a strange noise. Cas balked, but he had nowhere to go. Nowhere to move.

The suction was rhythmic and strong enough to pull the milk from his altered nipples. Cas whined. 

“The dildo’s there to keep you nice and horny. Makes the milk taste better, you see.” Castiel’s eyes were closed in an attempt to cope with the avalanche of sensations, he didn’t see the man reach for his cock. The extra stimulus punching the breath from his lungs. “You’ll learn to come on nothing but this dildo soon enough. It’s addictive, so many happy chemicals so very very often. You’ll be a docile cow.”

The man stepped away, clicking his case shut again. He checked the tubes, already transporting milk to the bottle on the wall, and Cas managed to make his eyes focus on the label now turned towards him.

_ Vet - Dean Winchester _

“I’ll check in later, milker. Don’t fight too much, try to have fun. It’s all you’re good for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... voyeurism, degradation, and gun play. Dark thunder clouds staying put!!


End file.
